JKT48 CHRONICLES : SAVE THE WORLD
by AP21
Summary: Kisah seorang member JKT48 Jessica Veranda membasmi zombie demi kelangsungan umat manusia di dunia dan menghancurkan organisasi yang menyebabkan zombie apocalypse di seluruh dunia yaitu PAYUNG CORP. apakah Ve dan kawan-kawannya bisa menyelamatkan dunia?


Hoi hoi kembali bertemu dengan saya author kece anti-mainstream AP21 haha.

Akhirnya fict ini terealisasi juga readers hiks hiks hiks sungguh terharu author :') *di timpuk readers xD*

Haha entah bagus atau engga itu Cuma readers yang tau ya author berharap kalian suka sih hiks hiks :')

Oke readers mari kita liat memba+mantan memba bacok-bacokan :3 tanpa basa-basi lagi…..

AP21 STUDIO,PROJECT & DELUSION PRESENT

**JKT48 FANFICTION**

**JKT48 CHRONICLES : SAVE THE WORLD**

**CAST : JESSICA VERANDA**

**STELLA CORNELIA**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY PROJECT**

**GET READY TO KILL A ZOMBIE! LET'S START!**

ATTENTION : "….." bicara biasa

**"…." **bicara dalam hati

**CHAPTER 1 : BACK TO JAKARTA**

Di tempat yang entah apa namanya ini hanya terlihat rumah kosong dengan tembok yang hancur kaca pecah seperti terkena badai,jalanan yang retak di mana-mana banyak darah berceceran dan mayat hewan dan manusia yang terkoyak seperti di gigit oleh sesuatu….,dapat kita simpulkan ini seperti kota mati.

Tetapi kita bisa melihat seseorang sedang melawan 3 sosok seperti mayat hidup yg terlihat ingin memakan orang itu dengan beringas. Bagaimana nasib orang itu kita lihat saja….

"ahh ada 3 zombie…."ucap orang misterius tersebut

"grrwwllllll"suara 3 zombie tersebut

"peluru wing shooter aku tinggal 3 lagi,terpaksa aku gunakan"ucap orang misterius tersebut

3 zombie tersebut sudah mengepung orang tersebut,tetapi sosok misterius itu hanya diam tak bergerak.

Ketika zombie itu akan menggigit tubuhnya orang tersebut melancarkan serangannya dengan memukul ketiga wajah zombie tersebut,3 zombie tersebut pun terdorong ke belakang,sosok misterius itu pun melompat dengan gaya ala atlet loncat indah (?) lalu dengan tepat menembak 3 zombie tersebut tepat di 3 zombie pun mati dalam keadaan jomblo (?).

"fiuhh selesai juga"ucap orang tersebut melepas tudung nya

Ternyata orang misterius itu sesosok gadis sangat cantik yang sangat familiar kalo orang yang ada di situ ada yang hidup.

"ahh sudah lama ya,akhirnya sampai ibukota Indonesia DEAD CITY JAKARTA"ucap orang tersebut

Holla nama aku Jessica Veranda aku adalah member dari Idol Group JKT48 tapi itu semua berubah saat virus yang entah apa namanya menyebar ke seluruh dunia dan membuat orang-orang yg terinfeksi mati dan menjadi mayat hidup yang amat sangat lapar,meskipun aku pemalu tapi aku mempunyai kekuatan yang dapat melawan zombie zombie yang bermutasi,ini berawal saat…

#**FLASHBACK#**

Di sini terlihat seluruh member JKT48 sedang berkumpul karena sedang tidak ada kegiatan dan mereka merencanakan untuk jalan-jalan tetapi semua berubah…..

"awas semua ada ZOMBIE!"teriak orang yang berlari ketakutan

Semua orang melihat kearah yang di tunjuk dan benar ratusan zombie yang penuh dengan hawa nafsu dan birahi ehh maksud author penuh nafsu akan daging manusia menyerbu tempat yang kita kenal dengan nama epicentrum walk.

"ayo kalian semua lari"teriak orang lain

"kalian semua jangan panic!"ucap pemimpin JKT48 Devi Kinal Putri

Namun semua orang terlihat panic kecuali member jkt48.

"kita bagi tim untuk evakuasi orang-orang ini team 1 ve dan aku akan ke depan team 2 shania nabilah kalian ke belakang yang lain berkumpul di FX kalian paham"perintah Kinal!

"aye aye captain!"ucap seluruh memba

Akhirnya member yang tak masuk team langsung menuju FX untuk berlindung team 2 langsung ke belakang mengatur orang – orang dan team 1 menuju ke depan dekat zombie

"ayo pak buk jangan panic yang teratur"ucap kinal

"ayo dek jangan sedih ayo buruan"ucap ve dengan lembut

"ve! Sudah tidak ada lagi ayo pergi zombie semakin dekat"teriak kinal

"iya ayo nal kita pergi!"teriak ve

Mereka pun pergi dari tempat itu tetapi tempat ini sudah di kepung oleh zombie

"sial! Kita terkepung,apakah kita akan jadi zombie"ucap kinal pesimis

"kinal!,ini bukan kamu,kamu itu selalu optimis!,ayo kita cari jalan keluar"ucap ve

"baik ve"ucap kinal

"lihat itu ada jalan yang belum ada zombienya ayo kesana"ucap ve

"iya ayo buruan zombie sudah ada di belakang kita!"teriak kinal

Mereka pun berlari dan terus lari menuju jalan tersebut akan tetapi kejadian yang tak terduga jadi….

"arkkkgghhh"teriak ve

"VE!"teriak kinal

Ternyata ve terpeleset oleh kulit pisang xD

"ki…ki…kinal…..,lari tinggalin aku"rintih ve

"gak akan aku akan bawa kamu pergi dari sini ve"teriak kinal menahan tangis

"kau lihat zombie di belakang,itu tidak mungkin cepat larilah nal"ucap ve

"ta…tapi ve kamu temen terbaik aku"ucap kinal

"CEPET LARI KINAL!"teriak ve!

"hiks hiks baik ve…"tangis kinal lalu berlari

Setelah beberpa menit kinal bertemu shania dan nabilah

"ehh itu kak kinal tapi kak ve mana?"ucap nabilah

"iya kak ve mana ya dan kak kinal kok nangis?"ucap shania

"huargggghhhhhh! Hiks hiks"tangis kinal

"kak kinal kenapa terus kak ve mana?"Tanya shania dan nabilah

"ve…,ve…,arkhhhhhh"tangis ve

"**jangan-jangan kak ve…."batin shania dan nabilah**

"kak kinal,kak ve jangan-jangan.."ucap nabilah dan shania sambil menangis

"iya bener apa yang akan kamu tebak dek"tangis kinal

"kak ve hiks hiks"tangis shania dan nabilah

"ayo kita ke FX itu pesan terakhir ve dia mau kita semua selamat dari zombie apocalypse ini"ucap kinal menahan tangis

Mereka pun pergi menuju FX dan memberitahu kejadian yang menimpa ve…

Sementara itu di tempat ve…..,ve masih tergeletak tak bisa bergerak karena terpeleset oleh kulit pisang xD

"ahhh sepertinya aku akan mati menjadi zombie"pasrah ve

"zombie juga semakin dekat dan banyak yah ini akhir dari si pemalu yang fashionable Jessica veranda mati karena hal konyol yaitu terpeleset kulit pisang dan menjadi santapan zombie"ucap ve sudah mulai bisa menerima nasibnya :')

Namun ve merasa ada yang berbeda dengan tubuhnya tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi sangat bertenaga dan ve merasa sangat kuat….

"apa yang terjadi denganku,aku…. Merasakan kekuatan yang besar…."ucap ve kaget

Masih dalam keadaan terjatuh ve melihat keadaan sekeliling yang sudah di isi zombie,tapi karena kekuatan yang tiba tiba muncul pengelihatan ve menjadi tajam dan ve menemukan sebuah SAPU!

"ahh sapu….,aku harus mengambilnya"ucap ve

Dengan kekuatan yang ada dalam tubuhnya ve dengan mudah bangkit dan mengambil sapu tersebut,setelah ve berhasil mengambil sapu tersebut ve menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang zombie

"aku harus keluar dari sini!"teriak ve

"grwwlllllllhhhh"suara zombie kelaparan

"rasakan ini zombie keparat! Aliran 1 keluarga tanumihardja!,jurus siksa badai!"teriak ve yang mengeluarkan aura ki yang sangat dahsyat!

Dengan memutar sapunya ve berlari menuju kumpulan zombie dan melewati semuanya tanpa tergores sedikitpun! Setelah mengitari semua kumpulan zombie yang sangat banyak ve pun keluar dari lingkaran zombie tersebut.

"selesai sudah END"teriak ve

Setelah teriakan ve tadi suara gemuruh badai terdengar di seluruh kumpulan zombie dan tiba-tiba seluruh tubuh zombie tercabik-cabik dan terbelah menjadi potongan-potongan kecil

"apa aku yang melakukan semua ini"ucap ve heran

"kekuatan apa ini"Tanya ve pada diri sendiri

"aku harus keluar dari Jakarta dan mencari tau darimana asal usul bencana mengerikan ini sambil melatih kekuatan aneh ini"ucap ve

Ve pun berjalan keluar epicentrum walk dan menuju luar kota Jakarta hanya dengan sapu sebagai senjatanya…..

**#END OF FLASHBACK#**

Yah seperti itulah kejadiannya ,sekarang aku kembali ke Jakarta yang sudah hancur sama seperti kota lain aku ke sini untuk mencari survivor yang masih hidup.

"yah aku takut masuk Jakarta tapi aku harus"ucap ve

"peluru wing shooter sudah habis,aku hanya bisa lari kalau bertemu zombie"ucap ve

Ve pun berjalan memasuki kota Jakarta,keadaanya sangat parah banyak mayat dimana-mana dengan keadaan terkoyak,gedung hancur dan kendaraan rusak….,tetapi tidak terlihat zombie sama sekali

"aneh kenapa tidak ada zombie ya"Tanya ve penasaran dengan keadaan yang cukup aneh ini

Tak selang beberapa lama setelah ucapan ve datang sesuatu yang tak di duga-duga….!

"JKT48…!"teriak suatu mahluk yang sangat mengerikan

"apa itu!"teriak ve kaget

Ve pun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sesosok monster mengerikan dengan wajah badut ancol (?) dengan badan yang kekar berotot yang di lengkapi senjata-senjata yang mematikan!

"no!,aku harus lari sepertinya"ucap ve mencoba tenang

"IDENTIFIKASI : JESSICA VERANDA MEMBER JKT48. STATUS:HIDUP/AKTIF PERINTAH:KILL HER!"ucap moster berwajah badut ancol tersebut

"hah member jkt48?,status?,perintah?,apa maksudnya ini tapi aku harus pergi sebelum di bunuh monster ini!"ucap ve

Ve pun berlari untuk kabur dari monster tersebut tetapi monster tersebut mengejar ve yang berlari..

"apa!,cepat sekali monster itu"ucap ve kaget melihat sang monster sudah ada di belakangnya

"JKT48…!"hanya itu ucapan dari monster tersebut

Mereka terus berlari seperti bermain polisi-polisian xD selama 1 jam dan tampaknya fisik ve sudah lelah…

"monster itu tidak lelah apa sial aku sudah capek banget"umpat ve

Ve pun berlari memasuk gang dan ternyata jalan buntu sedangkan sang monster sudah ada di belakangnya

"JKT48….!"teriak sang monster tidak bosan xD

"ahh jalan buntu,aku harus ngapain?"Tanya ve pada diri sendiri

Sang monster berlari menuju ve dan siap menghantamnya,ve hanya pasrah karena ga tau harus ngapain xD akan tetapi…

"rasakan ini dufanus! Jurus ke 1 keluarga winarto!,tinju roket!"teriak seorang gadis menonjok moster yang di ketahui bernama dufanus (nama yang aneh xD)

Dufanus pun terpelanting jauh dan sepertinya terluka parah….

"tak kusangka kamu masih hidup kak ve"ucap gadis misterius tersebut

"si…siapa kamu?",Tanya ve

"saking sudah lamanya tidak ketemu kakak lupa sama aku,ini aku kak…."ucap gadis tersebut membuka tudungnya…

"STELLA…!"teriak ve

"haha halo kak ve"ucap stella tersenyum

Tiba-tiba dufanus bangkit dan melihat stella…

"IDENTIFIKASI:STELLA CORNELIA CAPTAIN TEAM J JKT48 STATUS:HIDUP/ACTIVE PERINTAH:KILL HER!"ucap dufanus

"hah captain team J?,kamu kan udah lama grad dari jkt48 apa yang terjadi sebenarnya selama aku meninggalkan Jakarta"ucap ve

"ohh jadi kak ve meninggalkan Jakarta saat itu,nanti saja yang penting kita harus kabur dari monster maniak gadis cantik kaya aku ini"ucap stella narsis xD

"adek stella jangan narsis kita itu mau di bunuh"ucap ve sok bijak xD

"ahaha kak ve ga berubah udah ayo lari tuh monster udah deket sama kita"ucap stella

"tunggu stell aku mau buat perhitungan sama tuh monster karena udah bikin aku capek"ucap ve lembut

"hah tapi kak ve kan ga punya kekuatan…."ucap stella

"udah liat aja stell"ucap ve

Ve pun mengambil sapu yang dibarusan di temukannya di dekat sampah,ve pun memulai meyiapkan kuda-kudanya….

"JKT48….!"ucap dufanus berlari menghampiri kedua gadis cantik tersebut sambil mentiapkan senjata terkuatnya yaitu gatling rocket launcher yaitu sama seperti gatling gun tetapi pelurunya adalah rocket!

Sang monster pun menembakkan senjatanya dan keluarlah beratus-ratus rocket dari senjatanya..

"kak ve ayo lari itu serangan terkuatnya kak!"teriak stella

"tenang stell"ucap ve

"**kenapa kak ve begitu tenang menghadapi dufanus setelah memegang sapu usang hasil temuannya tadi"batin stella penasaran**

Ve pun memegang sapu tersebut seperti pedang samurai lalu memejamkan matanya dan tiba-tiba ve menghilang!

"loh kak ve mana"ucap stella panic

Tetapi stella terkejut melihat ratusan rocket terbelah tanpa meledak

"hah apa itu terbelah tanpa meledak"ucap stella shock

Tiba-tiba dufanus berhenti berlari dan ve muncul di belakangnya…

"sudah berakhir dufanus…..,aliran 1 keluarga tanumihardja jurus badai kesengsaraan! END!"teriak ve

Kembali suara gemuruh badai terdengar entah darimana dan tanpa di duga sabetan besar muncul di tubuh dufanus dan membelahnya menjadi dua!

Stella yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa kaget,shock melihat dufanus dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh ve yang dikenal pemalu lemah namun fashionable hanya dengan sebuah SAPU! xD

"arkhhh capeknya"ucap ve

"kak ve,apa yang kakak perbuat?"Tanya stella masih shock

"ohh aku hanya memberinya pelajaran karena membuatku berlarian stell"ucap ve enteng

"kak ve punya kekuatan?"Tanya stella

"iya itu berawal saat akan mati di makan zombie di epicentrum walk dulu"ucap ve

"maka dari itu kak ve selamat,hmm ya sudah ayo kak ve kita ke markas"ucap stella

"hah markas?"Tanya ve heran

"nanti aku jelasin semuanya kak ve di markas"ucap stella

"hmm baiklah ayo"ucap ve bersemangat

Akhirnya mereka pun pergi menuju markas.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat….

"hebat sekali member JKT48 tersebut mengalahkan dufanus hanya dengan sekali serang"ucap seseorang yang misterius

"hmmm Jessica Veranda ya?,menarik sekali…."ucap orang yang lain

"kita harus mewaspadainya mungkin dia sejajar dengan melody , yupi ataupun kinal!"ucap orang misterius yang lainnya

"mungkin sejajar melody dan yupi tapi sepertinya masih jauh dari kinal"ucap kedua orang misterius yang tadi berbicara

Sudah kita harus mewaspadainya karena organisasinya bisa menghancurkan kita yaitu PAYUNG CORP. !

Kembali ke stella dan ve

"yahh kita sudah sampai kak ve"ucap stella

"ini FX benar-benar hancur"ucap ve

"apasih kak ve bukan FX tapi liat itu ada tlp umum ayo kesana"ajak stella

"iyalah"ucap ve

Setelah beberapa menit sampailah di tlp umum

"kak ve udah siap?"Tanya stella

"ehh siap apa stell?"Tanya ve penasaran

"mulai!"teriak stella sambil menarik gagang telepon lalu lantai tersebut tiba-tiba terbuka dan membuat mereka terperosok….

"yuhuuuu"teriak stella kegirangan

"NOOOOO! EMAK TOLONG KULIT EIKE BISA LECET RAMBUT EIKE BISA BERANTAKAN KUCEL KALO GINI"teriak ve OOC banget xD

Akhirnya mereka sampai di bawah dan mereka pun berdiri setelah terjatuh…

"kita sudah sampai markas kak ve"ucap stella

"ini…banyak survivor di sini dan itu…markas 48family organization anti-bioterorism JKT48!"ucap ve shock…..

**TBC**

Yosshhh chapter 1 selesai juga maaf kalo jelek hiks hiks :') author pengen banget bikin zombie zombiean heheh semoga kalo jelek bisa author perbaiki di chapter 2 yah jangan lupa review atau komen komen di FB twitter yah enjoy selamat membaca terima kasih :D


End file.
